Who are you to judge
by MayP
Summary: A year has passed and Hermione Granger, who had dessapeared just after the final battle comes back to defend the most wanted fugitive of the last battle, Severus Snape. It can be that this two individuals are connected? And how? Read to find out!
1. First Day

**Who are you to judge?**

**Summary: **A year has passed and Hermione Granger, who had dessapeared just after the final battle comes back to defend the most wanted fugitive of the last battle, Severus Snape. It can be that this two individuals are connected? And how? Read to find out!**  
**  
**A.N**: It's my first fanfic of HP. This is the first of a series of stories in an AU. Hopefully you will enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters; all rights are reserved to J..

**Chapter 1: First Day  
**  
Hermione was just outside the main room of the Wizengamot, the big walnut double-door was closed and she deeply feared what would happen when she entered that room, full of men eager to judge everyone who surpass that path.

She took a deep breath, put her hands in that feared door and pushed, as she did the room that have been full of noises stop abruptly every eyes were on here, It had been at least a year since that fabulous Hermione Granger had been seen. It seems that old grudges die hard, it hadn't been more than five years since the same person who called her fabulous once called her almost the Grinfindore's whore, Rita Skeeter. She didn't want to think about it right now, so she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and proceeded to set down.

At least two foreign newspapers were there to record the history being written before the eyes of all witches and wizards from United Kingdom. Today was the first day of Severus Snape´s trial for the death of Albus Dumbledore and all his crimes us an active Death Eater during the second rise of Tom Marvolo Riddle, the wizard known as Voldemort.

The oddity of this said trial was this outlaw's specific location, this trial was more of representation of what should be and not a fact or even a fair trial, once is seen that Severus Snape's summons was made in three know paper indicating the location and time said absurdity would occur.

The bailiff, a short man, bald with some persistent white hair growing behind his ears, rose from his seat in front of a large door in the left corner of the room.

'All rise for the entrance of the Wizengamot's judges and the Minister of Magic', he announced.

There was always the monotonous ceremony of sitting down, first the Ministry, than the judges and in the end all the viewers of the trial. The main judge of the court raised from his chair in the centre of the room, with Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic sitting right by his side.

'Will the defendant please rise? Process number 1, the Ministry of Magic of United Kingdom against Severus Snape, for war crimes and the murder of Albus Dumbledore, how do you declares yourself?' he said in a thundery voice which resounded around the room.

While he had read he hadn't looked to the person sitting in front of him, after all, this man didn't deserved his care, but when the silence of the room became too much intense he inspected the defence bench and was surprised to see the war hero Hermione Granger alone, appearing even more fragile in her black robes with tidy hair than he could have ever imagine her to be. The truth was that he didn't know the girl, had never even seen her, had heard of her a bit, he quite liked her, or at least what he heard, they always said she was a good student in her years on Hogwarts, and that she was friends of the Boy-who-lived, so it was with great strangeness that she was there. Looking at the great room he could see some curious faces and some vicious, but for the life in him he couldn't understand why she was there.

'Miss Granger, I do understand the reasons of your presence here, since we are here to judge the murderer of Albus Dumbledore, your beloved Headmaster.' Looking around searching for the accused and finding 'Where is he?' his voice rang furiously through the room.

***  
As she entered the room she could see all eyes on her, after all, it had been at least a year since anyone inside this room had seen her, one of the golden trio, one of the heroes who saved the world. As she walked to the front of the room her eyes passed through the people who were sitting quietly in the stocks.

There was Harry, looking quite ashamed, she knew why but didn't understand it, "why couldn't he step up, be more like the man she though he was?" she though with herself, and because of that, didn't have the slightest inclination to pacify his feelings.

At his side there was Ron, whose face was definitely red, possibly angry, maybe it was because he had the impression they would start to see each other once the war was over, but she had disappeared from sight. She truly didn't know why he had thought it, she did love him, but was the unconditional love of a brother and definitely not a love of a lover.

At their side was some member of the Order of Phoenix, Moody, McGonagall, Lupin and Tonks-Lupin — the married and happy couple, even though she hadn't been around them, she had read that they had a beautiful wedding and now a second baby boy.

Luna and Neville, her friends during school , and finally the Wesley clan, while she looked at them, she felt relief to see them all alive if not completely hole George had lost his ear, Fred his right leg and Bill had more than just a fair share of hair. Of course she knew they were alive, but after been part of that family, and been away so long, even if it was her choice to be, it give her some relief to see, to actually look them in the eye and see that there was still life in there.

As she had been daydreaming, she didn't catch what had been said, her body was working on autopilot standing when as told and sitting when was told, she just realized she had lost some word to the air when she heard her name been called.

'Miss Granger, I do understand the reasons of your presence here, since we are here to judge the murderer of Albus Dumbledore, your beloved Headmaster. However you are not allowed to stay in this place.'

She could feel her rage rising, but exercised her recent discovered relaxing technique, she had just been though by Buddhist woman two months ago, and had been completely useful, so she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, relaxed her muscles and opened them again.

'I'm not here to watch this trial, your honour, in fact, I'm here to represent the defendant, unfortunately Severus Snape is in a hospital bed at this moment, and will not be able to attend this court, however I do have a proxy giving me the power to appear before this court in his name.' She said in the calmest voice that has ever left her lips.

'With all due respect, I don't have any argument against it, It will be quite useful to demonstrate how much this trial is fair having a person defending his interest, even more so a war hero. However, I protest the fact that he is not here in this court. The defendant must came forward and present himself to the authority to respond his charges himself as every other Death Eater did.' said the prosecutor, a woman wearing black robes with a red band and a severe bun, her hair was of the most pure white, but Hermione wouldn't be fool by her motherly face, this woman was the most lethal prosecutor of the hole United Kingdom.

'Your honour, this case was already going to happen without him here, I don't see way it couldn't happen with only me here. Beside, Severus Snape is in a coma that not even the most renowned mediwizard could withhold. In addition in the case Ministry of Magic of United Kingdom against Godfred Goldenfish, the Supreme Court admitted his family to defend him while he was in the St Fiacre Psychiatrist Hospital, to prove his innocence.' Hermione stated looking right through the eyes of every judge in the court, showing she in fact did her homework and she wasn't there to play.

'Yes your honour, but we're not here to prove the innocence of established murderer. This court is solemnly working to formally prove his crimes, also, if this witch knows the whereabouts of this fugitive she has the legal duty to tell this court where to find him, even if he is to stay in the permanent yard in ' she said angry with this little girl who thinks she can just came in this court and pretend to play in adults games without getting burn.

'First of all, no one can be convicted before a fair trial. And secondly, I don't have a legal duty to say anything, and I'm actually bond NOT to say anything. His whereabouts is not going to be known now and never, if I have a say in this matter. This court can verify my proxy and accept me as his legal representative and continuing this trial.' Said Hermione, she was nervous, she expect it, to be coerced to tell them where he was. It was good that a long time ago, a time she didn't even remember very well, she did made an unbreakable vow to never say where he was.

'Do you have this said proxy here with you?' told the Minister Shacklebolt looking quite taken back by the turn of events and the slightest anger with the girl in front of him.

'Yes sir, here is a copy for the court, and the copy of the unbreakable vow registered in the Ministry of Magic.' she quietly said giving him the document.

'How is it that the Ministry didn't know about said vow?' Said Shacklebolt looking more and pinker, if it was even possible with his dark skin.

'It had happened a long time ago, Sir.' It was all she said, she wasn't going to tell a three years' worth story in the next ten minutes.

'This court will deliberate this document. This meeting is closed until nine a.m. tomorrow.' The main judge declared with authority.

It look like a strange force was keeping everyone in their seats with the exception of the judges, Minister and prosecutor who were already leaving, that seem to break the spell and so most the viewers started to leave whispering to each other. Hermione could feel the relief washing over her, they at least will look at the documents, she was dreading they wouldn't even let her speak. She turns around and was preparing to leave when a soft, almost afraid voice called her.

'Hermione'

**AN**: I'm a law student in a Civil Law country, Brazil, so there will be differences in the routing regarding the trial us in the UK is Common Law. And I must claim poetic license in almost destroying the criminal process regarding summons.

I would absolutely love a review and hear what you thought of this first chapter.  
May


	2. There's no place to hide

**Who are you to judge?**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters; all rights are reserved to J..

**Cap 2 - There's no place to hide**

Hermione knew that voice; she had heard that voice for years. She turns around to look to the face of one of her closest friends until the moment that she had run away from him, from them.

'Hi, Harry' she said softly. 'How are you?' she asked uncertain.

'You disappear for a hole year and all you say is "How are you?", you left me, left all of us' grumble Ron, waving his hands showing all their friends and member of the Order behind them.

'Ron, stop that!' told Harry clearly seeing that this was not the way to gain Hermione back to them. 'Don't scare her like this ok? I've lost her for 12 months and I'm not going to lose her again, because you can't close your mouth' hissed Harry.

'Hi Ron' she said as he hadn't shout at her.

Ron had the disturbed feeling of seeing a replicate of Luna Lovegood, those same misty eyes, almost empty.

'Stop that this instant girl, unless you want us to believe you've been imperioulised!' said McGonagall quite angry with Hermione, she sigh and look to her watch.

'Look, I would love to continue this lovingly meting but I have things to take care.' Her voice resonating through, the now empty, room. Dropping the act of a brainless girl and showing she was not a little girl anymore.

'What happen to you?' asked Lupin taken back by the savageness of her voice.

'I grow up.' She answered clear and brutally. 'Look, I'm sure you'll want to ask me question, but right now' she looked to her watch again 'I really have to go. Met me in the Daisy's Catacomb, it's a restaurant in the 7th halt in Diagon Alley, 10pm sharp' said, looking extremely tired.

Before anyone could react she was gone.

'I guess we all have dinner plans than.' said Harry more than just a little puzzle.

Hermione closed behind her the door. She already wanted to leave the idea of having dinner with anyone besides the ones inside her house. All she wanted was turn around and enter home, felling safe and loved again.

Stepping aside from the front gate she started walking toward Diagon Alley, which was just a 10 min walk, since she lived in the hearth of London, closed by. Her mind started to drift thinking about the time when everything was black and white, when problems could be solved running to daddy, when she could have her mother cuddle brushing her finger through her hair and everything would seem just fine, just safe.

Harry Potter was the only one who seemed not wanting to punch the wall, everyone else was extremely angry. He didn't thought they were angry with Hermione, more likely angry with themselves, for not knowing why she came back, why was she defending Him, why they didn't fought harder for her, why didn't they looked closer. He was feeling this too, but he knew, he didn't know how, but deep inside, he knew that there was more than what met the eye, there was something that he wouldn't like to know but eventually would.

But not tonight.

Minerva McGonagall was concerned with the way her former student was acting, the sweet and bookish girl she knew was gone and in her place was a woman who could look like a ditsy gal in one moment and in a heartbeat as cold and controlled as an young lady of the best aristocratic romance novels itching to get her hands in an old rich man. She asked herself if it was something they did and if it was reversible.

Daisy's Catacomb was a small restaurant, it had a dark and stony facade with two walnuts wooden windows each side of a dark red door which let through a small range of light while been ajar, and the sound of voices, cheers, laughs field their ears. The first one to step up and start walking to the door was Harry, and he had the slidest sensation that he wouldn't like very much this conversation.

The small facade of the restaurant does justice for the word "Wizard" because, they were all welcomed by a smiling woman in her late forties in a huge and comfortable room full with tables covered with golden towels that shimmered just like liquid gold. The ceiling was charmed just like Hogward's and every customer could see the bright sky, with the candles in the tables and floating in the air, it didn't had the atmosphere they expect, quite the opposite, it was a place to came with your loved ones, to share a piece of heaven.

'Hello my name is Margaret how can I help you?' said the woman with a gentle smile.

'Hi, we are here to meet someone...' said Harry, looking around noticing no one stepping up... again.

'Sure dear, maybe he already booked a table? What's his name?' said the woman.

Harry didn't know why this woman supposed it was a man, why not a woman, as it was the case? Sometimes he thought the wizard world was too sexist for his taste. Why a woman couldn't meet a group of people by herself? Why couldn't she come by herself? He did know a lot of brilliant women, some were here with him right now, and other died fighting just as bravely as any men.

Little did he know.

'Her name is Hermione, Hermione Granger.' That time who spoke was Ron, and everyone in their little group could see the smiling expression turning in a reserved one, almost distant.

'Of course, this way, please.' that was all that she said while turning around and walking through the room entering another red door. They all starting walking, following her, they passed what seemed to be the kitchen, surprisingly with a big and tall man, with a ridiculously small white apron on top of his matching white pants and shirt.

'Benny, they are here!' the woman said while passing. And the man, with the unsuitable nickname, come the door incredibly fast for his size, thought Ron.

'Ok' that was all he said, and didn't need much, just stood there looking everyone who passed in the eye.

Just after turning the corner and losing side of the giant man Tonks choose to speak. 'Isn't that?'

'Yes' answered McGonagall.

'But he wasn't?' she asked again, becoming more confuse by the second.

'Yes' was again McGonagall's answer

'But how is it possible?' now, everyone was taken back, yes, McGonagall was a woman of few words, but not so few. Something was up and again in his life Harry didn't know what it was. And that didn't settle well with him.

'What is going on?' he asked what was in Ron's mind, actually not in Ron's mind but also in everyone that didn't work or worked in the Ministry's mind.

'Benny was supposed to be dead. Killed by Voldemort himself. Just like me.' was the answer of the woman, Margaret, if his memory was in shape.

'So, how is that you are not dead?' asked Ron. Harry must admit, sometimes Ron was clueless but God, how he loved his clueless friend, he didn't beat around the bush, that for sure.

'Here we are' she said while opening a small door, which leads to a small room with a big red round table, in the moment occupied by two people and many, many papers. Ron has never thought that some many papers could possibly exist.

**A.N: **Benny and Margaret are character of my creation. I would love to know what you are thinking so far, what about leaving a review. Thanks.


	3. Meeting at Daisy's Catacomb

**Who are you to judge?**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters; all rights are reserved to J..

**Cap 3 – Meeting at ****Daisy's Catacomb**

Hermione had just reached out the small and private room in end of the main corridor. She had come earlier to work on her opening speech on the trial, she needed a good one, strong one to have any hope to win this war.

She set down, and started to spread the paper on the table making her organized mess when she heard someone behind her, at first she thought it could be Margaret but she knew better than to come behind Hermione, so this only leave someone.

'Hey Draco, what are you doing here? I have a meeting with the Order in about 30 minutes.' She said, while looking at her watch, it was becoming a nervous twitch, but she couldn't help it, her world was spinning around the clock in this last few days.

'Hey, easy! I know they are coming, godfather taught me right, after all. I've just… mom wanted me to give you this.' He stopped and gave her four little bottles with a shining white viscous liquid. 'They are our family memories, I know they aren't much, but… maybe they could help?' He asked unsure.

He was saved by this girl, this brave, persistent woman a long time ago. She had made, force him to learn to be human. She had once, when he was weak, hurt, torn between what who to believe, hold his hand, caressed his hair, as you do with a small child who hurt her knee. She had held him while he cried his heart out, and most important, never, ever she had thrown it in his face. After that they became friends…family.

'Thank you Draco. I will use everything I can. You saw the trial?' She asked accepting his offer, picking the bottles and putting on the table next to her notes. 'I've been revising my opening speech. Do you mind looking thought it?' She knew she was writhing well and the memories that she already had and the ones he gave her would be very good in the defence, but he was a smart man, was studying the Wizengamot laws. He wanted to make a difference, to chance lives, to make a better future. And she knew that he would, some day.

'As if you needed to ask for it.' He said while extending his hand to pick the papers and starting to read it. 'Clever, I like the approach you are giving, smart. It will be difficult to fight back this, but I would put this part in the end, it will give more credibility and suspense.' He said, while highlighting some paragraphs. And soon they lost track of time and were startle when the door opened.

As soon as the door opened more than fifth wands were draw, all from the outside of the door. And soon they were flying close to the ceiling and everyone who lost their wands was awestruck.

'I think it's my time.' Draco said and disappears with a pop.

'Here we don't point wands to others human beings.' Hermione said calmly as she sat down again. 'Would anyone like a seat?' And as she said it, her papers started to organize themselves and more chairs appeared for thin air.

'You became quite a witch since we last saw you.' Said Ron a lot annoyed with her power demonstration, her friendship with Draco _turn coat family of the century_ Malfoy.

'And with some untrustworthy friends, not to say worse.' Said Moody, one eye looking closely to her, while the other scanned the whole room, obviously looking for any trap. They were so predictable, it was a surprise they had won the war. Was she like it when they first talked, she wondered.

'Do you want to ask questions or just make assumptions? Because my time is worth much more then to listen you disregard people I care about.' She said becoming more and more agitated.

'You used to care for us, not for Malfoy!' Said Ron almost yelling.

'I still care for every one of you, which is why you are here. I just see them us friends as well, they helped me when I need the most!'

'But we could have helped you too!' Mrs. Wesley said, in a heartbreak voice.

'You couldn't! You wouldn't! It's just...' She said, thinking how her life would be if nothing that happened had happened. 'Look, why don't you seat and I explain why I'm helping Severus Snape.'

'Not Professor anymore.' Asked Ginny, really looking at her, seeing how older she looked, how tired she seemed, and that is when she noticed that Hermione really seemed older, not in like she had been though a lot, but as is you had more birthdays! 'You looks older!'

Hermione smile a little, the first one of the entire night. 'Because I'm older.'

'No, I mean older than you should be!' Said Ginny again, and know they all started to really look at her face and see what they were talking about.

'Because I'm. I'm 22 years old.'

'That impossible! You should at most have 20 and a half!' Said McGonagall, calculating in her mind the time her pupil had used the time turner.

'Not impossible, just difficult to achieve, and definitely bad for my feminine ego.' She said laughing again. She didn't know she had missed them so much, but she had and now has so much to take care of, that she don't have time to acknowledge it.

'You used a time turner!' Said Remus, more and more surprised with what was unfolding before his eyes.

'No, it's impossible. They were all destroyed!' Said Tonks. She knew it, she had seem them all been destroyed!

'As I said before, not impossible, just difficult. Not all of them were destroyed, I had a special one, giving to me by a specific person.' She said calmly.

'Dumbledore.' Said Harry.

'Yes.' In a matter of seconds her face changed, her eyes hardened, her smile faded, her body language screamed rage, disappointment, disbelief.

'Why are you so angry? Your aura is so bloodily red! And I definitely see some angry Bucconidaes around your head…' Said Luna bending her head slightly. Hermione always knew she was always a little bit crazy but perpetually insightful.

'Why don't you tell them, Harry?' Was all she said.


	4. Defending Snape

**Who are you to judge?**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters; all rights are reserved to J. .

**Recap**

In Daisy´s Catacomb they all met Hermione.

'Why are you so angry? Your aura is so bloodily red! And I definitely see some angry Bucconidaes around your head…' Said Luna bending her head slightly.

Hermione always knew she was always a little bit crazy but perpetually insightful.

**Cap 4 – Defending Snape**

'Why don't you tell them, Harry?' Was all she said.

Harry sighed, he knew he had to say something, tell them the truth. He had never back out from a fight, he wasn't going to chicken out from this one now. This was, is his friends, more so, a friend that he already had abandon once, he wasn't going to disappoint her now.

'It wasn't going to help in anything. Assisted suicide is still considered murder by the Wizengamot Court. I thought Snape wasn't going to like to have his private live and deepest secrets been revealed to every single witch and wizard in a frustrated attempt to prove his innocence! Even more so as he disappeared and no one knew where he was'

'That's why I'm not going to use this defence!' She said, raising her voice for the first time in the night.

'Uou Uou Uou! What are you two talking about!' Said Ron, a little bit stunned with the course of the conversation and even more with the tone of voice of his missing friend.

'Harry?'

How said it was an afraid McGonagall and continued in the smallest voice Hermione heard the powerful witch talk 'What are you two talking about?'

'Right.' Harry thought, now is the time when everything blows up. 'There are some evidences that Snape didn't actually killed Dumbledore voluntarily'

'Some? Really Harry is that what Aurors called it now?' Retorted Hemione.

'What are you saying boy? This is Snape we are talking about! The one that betrayed Dumbledore and the few from the Order that trusted him.' Mad-eye Moody said looking to McGonagall.

'He didn't betray anyone. He was asked by Dumbledore himself to kill him. It's bit complicate, but basically he saved my life by killing Dumbledore.' He said with mixed emotions, guilt, betray, sadness...

'It isn't like that Harry, Professor Dumbledore was already dying when he was killed, and you know it! It was merciful! He was already in so much pain.' Said Hermione, letting drip from her voice a little a sadness for the man.

'What are you two saying?' Said Remus.

Hermione than looked through the table. McGonagall was almost crying, Mad-eye was as always skeptic, Tonks was devastated, The Wesley's were us stunned us their youngest Ronald.

Wizengamot, November 18.

They were again all reunited to the final speech on the trial of the wizard Severus Snape.

The same big walnut double-door was there, in front of Hermione. And she knew today was everything or nothing.

It was it!

She had to make through the deep, restrict heads of the hole Wizengamot.

In her life, since some time ago, more precisely 2 years ago, so much had changed. She wasn't a little girl anymore, afraid of what was coming, with a courageous hope for the light, the type who would go to hell and back for the ones she loved without looking behind.

Now… she was a woman with responsibilities, she would go to hell to save the ones she loved? Yes, she already was there, but now she knew she had to come back. She had people who depend on her. She couldn't let them down. She needed to survive, she needed to win.

Now she had more to live than when she left the house she lived all her live behind with not a single speak of dust, when she erased her parents mind.

Leaving her musings behind and taking a deep breath she opened the door. It seemed that every single soul was waiting for her to come inside the room from this very door. And beside that, if it could possible, there were more people in the overcrowded chamber, wizards, witches, goblins and even house-elfs than the day before. They were all there to see the missing one from the Golden Trio to defend the most hated men in the Wizard History.

Once inside she went to the defence table, open her small purse and started to take flask after flask of shining pearl cream, where each had a different stopper, ones where white and small, others red and just like that, stopple after stopple, it went with the rainbow colours, it was a system she had created to know from each person they belong to, without putting names.

When she was taking her papers from the small purse she was startle to see that not only Harry Potter but many of the members of the order where stepping down from the stocks and where coming her way and sat quietly behind her in the chairs reserved for the defence. She gave them all a small smile and continued with her task. After finishing, she rouses her head and looked to the higher table waiting to the Judges to come.

Right on time, the same short and bold man rose from his seat in front of a large door in the left corner of the room. 'All rise for the entrance of the Wizengamot's judges and the Minister of Magic', he announced. He said while opening the large door.

The always monotonous ceremony of sitting down started, first the Ministry, than the judges and in the end all the viewers of the trial.

The main judger this time wasn´t surprised to see her when he looked at the defence table, but did re-checked his glasses when he saw who were accompanying her.

'What is this? Some kind of a joke? Minerva, who can you defence the man how killed Albus?' Said the man. It seems the three of them had a history after all.

'We aren't always right Mathias.' And gave him a smile, and indulgent one, small and with a touch of sadness, remembering her treatment to the most courageous man she had ever knew. That was all she said, than lower her head and looked deeply to the table in front of Hermione as this piece of furniture had all the answers of the world.

He, as he lost the eye contact, bring his attention to Hermione.

'This court has deliberate about the documents presented yesterday and has voted unanimously to allow the proxy and UVR (Unbreakable Vow Registration) for sayed trial, BUT this scheme will not to happen again, and you young lady, will not be allowed to advocate in the name of any wizard again. This will be your first and last trial.' They weren't going to allow a muggle born to evade them so easily and leave unpunished. She had known this would happen but it didn't matter to her. Actually she hopped to never set foot in this dammed room.

'But this is completely unfair!' Said Harry in a burst of rage not even he knew he had in side of him.

'Mister Potter, you can be the boy-who-lived but here you are just another wizard and are not allowed to act like this. Here is not the Diagon Alley that you can scream all you want, we, from this court, demand respect from all the viewers, including the most famous ones!' His face was becoming more and more reddish and there could be seen a vein popping in his forehead.

'But' Hermione could already see the end of this catastrophe if Harry didn't shut up.

'Mister Potter, one more word and you will be escorted out from this chamber!' The most reasonable Wesley, Ginny pulled Harry down and with a "puff" sound he was seated again in his chair.

'Now that everything is settled we can start.' He said and pointed to the accusation table where the nicely looking woman set with a smile that clearly said "Little girls shouldn't play with fire if they don't want to get burned" Sincerely Hermione was beginning to hate this lovely grandma.

Hermione was writing everything that she though relevant that the prosecutor said. It seems that just minutes had passed when the judge said that it was time for her to present her defence.

'It seems a little bit difficult to see me, Hermione, muggleborn, defending Mr Snape, a person that you all see as someone how hated everything that was muggle. I have collected, in the last 2 years evidences that prove this theory wrong. That is why I had asked to be brought to this court a viewsive. '

Then she pointed to a small globe the size of a fist that seems to be made of liquid glass. It floated in the middle of the room. And it was the answer to the question of many viewers.

'But it's impossible!' Said the prosecutor. 'This type of magical object has been instinct since the 15th century!'

'It was given to me 2 years previously, and it has been in my possession since then. I must warn you that it is a valid object since it has belong to the Wizengamot's last Chief, Albus Dumbledore, and it was given to me by lawyer when it was read his testament.' Said Hermione, knowing they would try and don't allow her to use such object. The memories she had were the strongest part of her speech.

'And so, I have brought many memories that will assist the defense. For those who doesn't know this object' Now she was talking to the viewers who would also see the memories. 'It let all the ones in a room to see the memories brought to it. But it doesn't allowed it to fell the felling or hear the thoughts of the owner of said memories. It basically late you see and hear what happened in said place and time.'

'I object you Honor.' Said the prosecutor. 'It wasn't approved this object to be used during this trial, how can we be sure she didn't manipulated it?'

'Are you suggesting that a Hero from the last war, is trying to deceive the Wizengamot Court with an object that belonged to Albus Dumbledore?' Said the Main Judger.

'Of course I'm not implying anything wrong with the last owner of said object, I'm just saying that hoe can we be sure that it is the true object?'

'I would know if it was the right object. It passed by my hands to many times.' Said the Main Judger. 'Give it to me Girl.' He said as he extended his hand.

'Of course you Honor.' Hermione said as she gave it to him. After a few seconds, that to her seemed more like hours, he gave it back to her.

'It is a legitimate object. It has belong to Albus Dumblendore, who gave it to Hermione Granger. This types of objects gain a new layer of magical signature as it passes to another owner. That said it will be allowed to be used. Ms. Granger, you can start with the presentation of the memories.'

And so it begins, had thought Hermione.


End file.
